<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Homecoming end all the Tony/Peter mentor relationship shippers wanted and May is in too... by KPOPMARVELGIRL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894320">The Homecoming end all the Tony/Peter mentor relationship shippers wanted and May is in too...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPOPMARVELGIRL/pseuds/KPOPMARVELGIRL'>KPOPMARVELGIRL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Other, Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Protective Happy Hogan, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), Worried Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPOPMARVELGIRL/pseuds/KPOPMARVELGIRL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just everyone after the vulture incident...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Homecoming end all the Tony/Peter mentor relationship shippers wanted and May is in too...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter dropped onto the floor after saving and securing Lizz dad, he was tired and in too much pain to concentrate on something more than the black dots appearing on his vision, even thought that, he smiled, he had stopped the bad guys from taking alien technology, he managed to stop Lizz dad without killing him, and he did all that without his suit, that was a plus, he was sure Mr. Stark was gonna be happy, he was happy, Happy was gonna be happy too, that was an indiscriminated use of the word "happy" but being severely injured often left him kind of delirious, Ned said it was masochistic, but to him it was more like a copying mechanism, Peter finally closed his eyes feeling like he deserved some rest and his world went black...</p><p>-Kid! -said a frantic voice- Peter oh my god! Please Peter wake up! Please! Earth to Peter come on...</p><p>-Mr.Stark? -Peter said smiling groggily- I did it good right?</p><p>-Thanks god! I tought you... never mind -Tony exclamed- you did it more than good it was a 10 an A+, 100% I don't know...</p><p>-And I...I did it... without my suit... -he said- like...real hero...</p><p>-I'm sorry Peter -Tony said- I should have never take away your suit...you were in real danger...</p><p>-It's okay -He said closing his eyes tightly- I deserved that...argh! Fuck it hurts!</p><p>-Kid talk to me -Tony said- what's hurts?</p><p>-Everything -he said gritting his theets- but I think I broke my knee...really hurts...and my ribs...</p><p>-Don't worry I'll take you to the compound... -he said sounding confident- you'll be fine...they'll patch you up...Happy!</p><p>-The plane is waiting boss -he said- Cho is also waiting...</p><p>Peter was passed out most of the ride only waking a few times confused, he had a concussion too wich made Tony freak out a lot, he felt bad enough for ignoring Peter alerts and for taking away his suit, that left the poor kid in a vulnerable state, Happy also felt guilt too, he felt bad for not believing Peter when he said Toomes was a dangerous person and for ignoring his calls... </p><p>-Mr. Stark? -he said- </p><p>-I'm right here kiddo -he said taking his hand- </p><p>-My leg hurts -Peter said in a pained voice- </p><p>-Yeah you did a big hero job today -Tony said- Avengers level stuff...</p><p>-I did? -he exclamed- that's why it hurts so much...</p><p>-Don't worry you'll be fine Underoos -Tony said- </p><p>When they arrived to the compund Cho was ready for everything and she inmediatly got to work, cutting Peter Pijama suit to Tony dismay because the kid loved that Onesie, they reseted his knee and the billionaire was glad the kid was still deep unconscious because that sure it did hurt a lot, then he called May because this was a situation and for more that Peter tried to hide his Spiderman alter ego from his aunt, this had to be done, of course May freaked out and screamed a lot to him but she eventually calmed down, he sended Happy to bring her to the compound, then he sat besides Peter while he fixed some things with Pepper on the phone...</p><p>When Peter woke up he noticed he wasn't on the sand anymore but on a comfortable bed, he opened his eyes and the smiling face of Mr. Stark recieved him, he tried to get up but he was still weak and in some pain so Tony pushed him back gently and brushed his curly bangs out of his face...</p><p>-You give me quite the scare Kid -Tony said-</p><p>-I'm sorry -he said- </p><p>-No -Tony said- you did the job and you did it good... I should be sorry for taking away your suit... May almost killed me...</p><p>-May! -Peter said trying again to get up- ouch!</p><p>-Hey don't get up yet -Tony said- do I have to strap you onto the bed?</p><p>-Sorry...</p><p>-Stop apologizing I'm just worried -the man said- and yes I had to call May I know you wanted to keep this thing in secret but honestly I always thought you should told her...</p><p>-She's here? -he asked- </p><p>-Not yet she's on her way with Happy... -Tony said- but you better be prepared... </p><p>-When I'm getting out of here? -he asked-</p><p>-Well definetly not today -Tony said smiling- but when you start feeling better Cap wants a report...</p><p>-A report? -Peter asked- </p><p>-Yes now that you're an official Avenger you'll have to give Cap details of every mission you do...-Tony said- </p><p>-Wait I'm an Avenger?! -Peter exclamed- </p><p>-After yesterday...Yes -Tony said- but we'll have to make some arreangements... as I'm guessing you don't want to left Queens are you?</p><p>-Well...no -he said- I like being the Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman... but I want to be an avenger too...</p><p>-Look how about you go back to queens, be Friendly Spiderman on daily basis and come here on weekends, vacations and we'll call you if we need you on a mission... -Peter looked at him with a raised eyebrow- and this time we'll really call you...</p><p>Peter looked at him like he was really considering his options but Tony already knew the answer Peter just smiled and nodded...</p><p>-Peter! Oh my god were is Peter?!</p><p>May entered on the room and hugged Peter tightly but stopped when he hissed in pain, then she shooed Tony out of the room and Peter knew she was gonna have a talk with him, he had prepared himself for that moment, but he didn't tought it was gonna be so soon...</p><p>-I'm sorry -he said- </p><p>-Well you should be -she said- </p><p>-Are you mad? -he asked- </p><p>-Mad? I'm not mad Peter... I'm furious! -she said- but I'm glad that you're okay...</p><p>She leaned over and kissed the top of his forehead, Peter eyes filled with tears, and he didn't notice he was crying until May hugged him gently and started to rub circles onto his back...</p><p>-Stark told me Lizz dad was the bad guy -She told him- </p><p>-I really tried... May -he said between sobs- I told...him to...stop...but he wouldn't listen...</p><p>-I know -she said- I know sweetheart... he's going to jail because he acted the wrong way...</p><p>-But I still feel bad about Lizz -he said- his dad is going to jail...</p><p>-She's gonna be fine Peter -May told him- she still got his mom and other family... Like you got me...</p><p>Peter cleaned his face with the tissue May gave him, and she let him to talk to Dra. Cho about his condition, he was a bit tired so he took a nap but it seemed that he was more than tired because the next time he woke up May and Tony were there with his breakfast he was still a bit weak but much better than the day before...</p><p>-Thanks -he said sitting carefully- </p><p>-While you eat there's some things we need to discuse Underoos -Tony said- </p><p>-About Spiderman -May said looking straight at him-</p><p>-It's over now right? -he said a bit dissapointed-</p><p>-No -May said- Even tought I will be worried to death....this is not the end of Spiderman... -Peter eyes lit up- however there will be some rules young man...</p><p>-Friday monitor -Tony said- </p><p>A transparent monitor appeared on the room and Peter could see a list of rules that were appearing as Tony and May spoke...</p><p>-First of all Curfew -May said- On daily basis you will return home by eleven o clock... Weekends until twelve...</p><p>-Second -Tony said- you will not bite more than you can eat... if the problem is serious like... this one with the vulture, or you're badly hurt or in inminent serious danger you will inmediatly contact me or Steve or Natasha or any of the other avengers... numbers that are listed on your phone now...</p><p>-Three? -Peter asked- </p><p>-No spiderling if you're sick or injured from a mission or any other case that could put your life at risk -Tony said- </p><p>-I hardly get sick... -Peter said- </p><p>-Four -May said- no more school faults, no more decathlon faults... you will keep with your  grades or no spiderling... and no more secret keeping...</p><p>-Five -Tony said- The location dispositive is going back onto the suit... </p><p>-But...</p><p>-No buts -Tony said- why did you took it out? didn't you thought that I had put it there in case something bad happened to you and we couldn't find you?</p><p>-Em...no? </p><p>-Even Cap have one on his suit! -Tony said- the location dispositive stays and that's final...</p><p>-Okay... is there another rule? -Peter asked- </p><p>-We tought five were enough but we could always add some more if you want... -May said with a smile- </p><p>-Oh sure -Tony said- Fri expand the monitor...</p><p>-Please no -he said- </p><p>Both adults smiled, Peter laughed too, he was definetly happy now, he was an official avenger, May was okay with him being spiderman, he would give Captain America a report... god Ned was gonna be crazy once he told him, maybe he did was gonna be his guy in the chair after all...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>